The First Time
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* My take on The First Time, except it was mostly written waaaaay before the episode aired. Enjoy the smutty goodness


**A/N: Written for oh-my-blainers on Tumblr. I originally wrote just the beginning, but today is her birthday, so I decided to finish it for her :)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JESSI!**

**(P.S. The first sentence in the second paragraph? Yeah, totally all me ;))**

Kurt gasped as Blaine settled between his thighs and rubbed their erections together. "Fuck, baby," Blaine groaned, nipping at the pale column of Kurt's throat. One hand worked its way under Blaine's shirt, tracing his abs.

"Blaine, I want you so bad," Kurt gasped, tugging lightly at the offending article. The shorter boy pulled back, cupping Kurt's neck as his thumb gently traced his jaw line.

"Kurt, are you sure?" His eyes, darkened by lust and the lack of light in the car, stared down at him. "I don't want to rush you, I'm happy just making out."

Kurt nodded, still running his fingers over Blaine's torso. "I've thought about it and I love you. I want to share myself with you. All of you." He began unbuttoning his shirt, only to hesitate. "If you want to, I mean," he added, locking eyes with his boyfriend.

Blaine released a shaky breath before capturing Kurt's lips once more. "God, I want to," he groaned, pressing his hips against Kurt's. "So much."

Kurt smiled softly and resumed his task, pushing at Blaine's shoulders the second the last button went through its hole. He took the hint, raising up and pulling the shirt the rest of the way off, not caring where it landed. Kurt was barely able to enjoy what little he could see of the hard planes of Blaine's chest before his shirt was being tugged up and off. Lips attached to his nipple and he gasped, arching his back as his fingers threaded through Blaine's perfectly coiffed hair, tugging on the strands.

Blaine grinned, kissing his way across Kurt's chest. "Blaine," he whined, bumping their hips together, enticing a groan from Blaine.

Honestly, he wanted to take his time, since this was their first time, but Kurt's reaction were shooting right to his groin and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. He trailed one hand down Kurt's side, following the top of Kurt's jeans to the button and tracing the seam to cup Kurt's erection. Long fingers tugged at his dark locks as his boyfriend gasped. He kissed his way to capture his lips once more, applying more pressure until Kurt was mewling in his mouth.

"Please," he begged, tearing his mouth from Blaine's.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm going to take care of you," Blaine growled, nipping at Kurt's clavicle.

Kurt huffed and brought his hand up to Blaine's pants, deftly undoing the button and sliding his hand inside, grasping Blaine's cock and stroking him. "While I normally love your gentlemanly ways, right now I just want _you_. Inside me." He leaned up to kiss him, twisting his wrist and swallowing Blaine's moan.

"Please."

Blaine pulled away, gasping as Kurt worked his cock. Fumbling, he undid Kurt's pants and gently swatted Kurt's hand away, helping him to pull his pants off before pulling two small items from his own and shoving them down. He kissed him again, sipping at Kurt's lips as he trailed his hand down the other boy's flat stomach, skating along his sides until he reached his hip. Moving his lips to that one spot on Kurt's neck that _always_ makes him moan, he tentatively bumped his hips against Kurt's, causing their erections to rub together.

Kurt moaned, his hips bucking slightly as his nails dug into Blaine's shoulders. "Oh, fu-" Blaine kissed him again, swallowing the moan as Kurt eagerly sucked on his tongue. Grasping both of their cocks in one hand, Blaine stroked them slowly until Kurt was writhing beneath him.

Pulling away, he fumbled with the small bottle of lube, forcing him to release their cocks when it refused to open. Biting back a swear, he finally opened it and coated two of his fingers. Hesitating for a moment, he leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Just try to relax," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips as he slipped his hand between them. He waited, lightly pressing against Kurt's entrance until he felt him relax. Pressing harder at the same time as he started stroking Kurt again, he slipped one finger inside. Kurt gasped at the pressure and pulled Blaine's face down, sucking his tongue back into his mouth as Blaine pumped his finger in and out before adding a second one. Kurt whimpered, his hips bucking as Blaine gently rubbed against his prostate.

"Oh, god!"

Blaine grinned, doing it again and again until Kurt tightened around his fingers, grunting as he came, his nails leaving deep crescents in his biceps. They lay there for a few minutes while Kurt caught his breath. Blaine kept his fingers still as he kissed Kurt's lips, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and along his jaw before burying his face in Kurt's neck.

Finally, Kurt turned to him, smiling slightly. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing," Blaine returned, kissing him quickly. Kurt nudged their noses together.

"I'm ready, Blaine."

"Are you sure?" Kurt just nodded, pressing the condom in Blaine's free hand. Pulling his fingers from Kurt's body, he tore open the wrapper, glad he had already read up on how to put a condom on (he was very bored one weekend, leave him alone) as he rolled it down his length.

Lining himself up, Blaine slowly worked into Kurt, past the tight ring of muscles until he was firmly seated inside him. Kurt whimpered against the new feeling, blinking as his eyes watered.

"Tell me when you're okay," Blaine panted as he buried face in Kurt's shoulder.

"It's okay, just do it," Kurt murmured, stroking Blaine's back. Blaine pulled back slowly, relishing the tightness even as Kurt huffed out a breath.

"It'll get better, I promise." He reached down, grabbing Kurt's half-hard erection and working him in time with his thrust.

After a couple of minutes, Kurt began moaning, his hips lifting to meet Blaine's, letting out a cry when the head of Blaine's cock slid against his prostate. Blaine hit that spot again and again.

"Come with me, Blaine," Kurt breathed, one hand moving to tweak his nipple. Blaine nodded, renewing his thrusts, waiting until Kurt came again before pressing as deeply into him as he could and letting go with a grunt.

They lay there, panting, until Blaine gathered enough energy to move off. Kurt groaned at the loss, turning and curling again Blaine's side. Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, so much," he whispered into Kurt's hairline.

Kurt hummed. "No, thank you." He looked up, pressing his lips to Blaine's softly. "I love you."

Blaine tightened his grip. "I love you."


End file.
